The field of the invention is cardboard boxes and the invention relates more particularly to cardboard boxes more commonly used to hold baseball cards or more broadly sport cards.
People who trade baseball cards and other sports cards are very concerned about the condition of the cards. It is important that the bottom of the cards remain undamaged since any damaged edge will reduce the value of the card. Most baseball card boxes have a cardboard flap on the bottom thereof which can conceivably cause some damage to the bottom of the cards.
Boxes with smooth bottoms have been used for baseball trading cards but the design commonly used can permit the front or back side of the box to open outwardly since the front and the back are held in the side by half flaps. This is very detrimental to the careful card collector and a design which prohibits the front and back sides from moving outwardly is needed.